With Arms Wide Open
by ThatLovingAngel
Summary: they say what happens at a Bon fire stays there. but that is not always true, when an unspsecting girl get the shock of her life she has to tell the man that hates her, or so she thought, the two words teenage men dread. "im Pregnant"
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hola! So I was listening to 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed and I got the idea for this fic, I'm not 100% sure where it's going but I have a good idea, so let me know what you think. I will give you candy. :D

Oh BTW everyone is human!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my new sexy copy of NEW MOON 2 DISK!!!! Haha the only person here I own is Alexandria. She is my sexy love toy. Haha. Everything twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, who probably lives like 2 miles from my house! Haha!

"I'm pregnant." she told me, tears forming in her deep brown eyes.

Leah Clearwater never cried.

"Your . . . . your pregnant? with a baby?" I ask stupidly.

"No, with a monkey, Yes a baby you idiot" she snapped at me, back to the old Leah we all know and hate.

"How? When?" came out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. Of course I remember how and when, so I have no idea why I ask.

"Oh don't tell me you were to drunk to remember." I had a feeling she was remembering it just as I was.

_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_

Tonight is the night, the bon fire. the council has one every other week to talk about what is happing on the Rez but all of the kids and teenagers just go to hang out and cut lose. There is always a huge party after down by the old cove. Lots of booze and loud music, always a good mix.

After getting dressed in jeans and an Old Navy shirt with the sleeves cut off, I went to meet my dad downstairs. He was on the council so he had to be there early to help set up. which translates to "Jacob has to do all the work" but I was cool with it. I mean one day I will be on the council and have people to do that for me too.

When we got to First Beach, we found that most of the stuff was already set up, after looking around I saw one of my favorite youngsters, Seth Clearwater. He was such a fun and hyper kid, he was only 14 but when your father is best friends with someone else's father, you tend to become friends too but that was not always the case.

Take Leah for example, She was Seth's older sister and I hated her. She was always a bitch to everyone. The only time she was even semi-nice was when she was drinking and that is only because she is too busy making out with everyone, male, female she doesn't care. I think kissing is as far as it ever went since she never left the post bon fire party with anyone.

Well not since Alex, but that turned into a big thing. Alex is short for Alexandria, she moved up here from Phoenix, To live with her grandparents when her mom and dad died. She was half and half, half Native and half well, white. So the fact that Leah had left with another girl, after making out with her all night was the talk of the Rez for months, until they finally came out and told everyone they were dating. They seemed happy, until 5 months ago they broke up. They were still good friends, so I guess it was a mutual thing, even now Alex was with Leah and Seth.

After I tell my dad that I was going to say hi, I walked over and rubbed a hand over Seth's head.

"What's up small fry? ladies? how you doin Alex? looking good." I said as I stood with the three

"What do u want Jake?" Alex ask rolling her eyes.

She was shorter than me by about three quarters a foot; she was only 5'3 to my 6'. looking at her I can see why Leah liked her. She had dark brown, almost black hair. Her Eyes, like burning emeralds, lips that just begged a man to try and kiss them. That was to say nothing about her body, she may have been small in height, but she was very well portioned. Too bad she was a lesbian. too damn bad.

"Well Alexandria, as always I want you, you know it. Everyman here does." I said laughing, already knowing what she would say. Same thing she always said when anyone ever talked about sex with a man.

"Eww penis…gross "She said as I had to chuckle at the way she said it.

"We all know Al, next time he talks about wanting you just kick him in the balls" Leah said from next to her.

"So black, where is your precious Bella? off with the Casper's?" Leah continued, Casper was what everyone here called any of the Cullen's, since they were so much paler then most white people.

"No idea," I said as I walked over to sit on a log by the drift wood fire that had been set to burn as everyone started to show up, little did I know that Leah was watching every move I made as I walked away.

Bella, my best friend and the woman I am in love with, where was she now? France? China? London? her boyfriend, Edward Cullen was very wealthy. He could take her anywhere she wanted to go and he did. Every time I invited her to do something, he would surprise her with a trip. I wished she was here but she wasn't, so I had to do what I always do. Suffer though this bon fire and then go the post party to get plastered.

After 3 hours of playing nice and having 'fun' the teenagers slowly started leaving. All the adults knew what went on after these things but they acted like they didn't.

As I made my way down to the other side of the beach I could already hear the familiar beat to 'I can tell you wanna fuck' by the 504 boys. As I turned the corner I was handed a glass, after taking a drink I discovered it was beer. Chugging it quickly, I walked over to the cave that was hidden in the wall of the cliff.

Grabbing a bottle of I have no idea what, I walked over and sat by the water drinking bottle that I soon found to be Vodka. I finished the bottle and somehow managed to stand up. I took two steps before I was being pulled away from the crowd of drunk teens and into a dark cave. As my capture let me go, I fell on my ass, and she turned on a lantern. When she turned around I saw that it was Leah, she was almost drunk, but I could tell she knew what she was doing, just as much as I could.

As she looked at me she got on her knees and got on top of me, I could see how hot she was. Long brown hair, brown eyes, plump lips. and a killer body. Having her on top of me made me get so hard that it was starting to get painful. So without any more hesitation, I ran my fingers into her hair and pulled her close to me.

As I kissed her, my hands found their way up to her breasts. Rubbing them through her shirt was not working for either of us. At the same time we both started taking off her shirt and once her bra and shirt were off, my mouth latched on to her nipple, making her moan. I moved my lips to her other nipple as she managed to roll us over so I was on top and she was taking my shirt off. Kissing down her belly, I got to the top of her jeans and unbuttoned them with my teeth. Once her pants were off; I started kissing her thighs, I could smell her excitement, it was so tempting.

"Jacob! stop teasing me!" she moaned getting somewhat angry with me. I happily stopped teasing and when on to pleasing, running my tongue up the lips of her pussy, as I slid my tongue inside her while my fingers on her most sensitive spots. After a moment I switched them, so that my though worked her clit and my long fingers slide inside of her. After licking and sucking on her center for a minute or so. My fingers found that magic G-spot and I fiercely rubbed it as she came hard right onto my waiting tongue.

"My turn. On your back Black" she said rolling me over and taking my pants off. Soon they were added to the pile of our clothes. She had my whole hard rod in her mouth and I was amazed.

"Mmmm 11 inches, who knew you were packing?" she said seductively before taking it again.

She was working her magic and I swear after two minutes of her mouth, I was almost exploding. Just as I was about to cum in her amazing mouth, she stopped but to my surprise she did something better. She got on top of me again and my cock slide easily into her still wet slit.

I rolled us over and started thrusting hard, kissing her neck and lips as she moaned loudly.  
My hands moved down and ran over her clit and with that she was cumming soon. I felt her already tight inner walls clench around me as I started cumming in her. I collapsed beside her exhausted and she did something else I never expected, she curled up next to me with her head on my shoulder and hand on my heart.

"You tell anyone this and I will kill you. I don't really hate you as much as I let on Jake. In fact I like you. Don't let it go to your head though Black." She said as she fell asleep in my arms. After watching her somewhat shocked, I soon joined her thankfully, in a dreamless sleep.

_**~*~END FLASHBACK~*~**_

"You mean, we, you and me, are going to be parents? to a baby?" I ask still dumbfounded.

"Ya that is what normally comes when you are pregnant" Leah told me, and did another thing that was not like her, she showed fear.

"I'm scared Jake." She said as she sat next to me and I looked at her. I just had to comfort her, so I put my arms around her and pulled her to my chest.

"I know Le, so am I." I said before it even register in my head and I kissed her head. In that single moment I felt something different for Leah and when Bella decided to show up.

AN #2: Sooooo ok be nice, This is my 1st twilight fic and my first Lemon. So click on the pretty green button that says 'submit review' and tell me what you think. Should I do the next chapping in Bella POV or Leah's? Let me know!!

A/N 3: like the spelling and grammer here???? thank my sexi awsome the best beta in world, Nikki0422. she is an AWSOME writter! go read her shuff! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yay! reviews! I feel loved! haha to my loving loyal reviewers, i hope you liked your reveiw candies. :D

DISCLAMER: i own nothing! the plot and Alex is all that is mine! hope you enjoy.

_**LEAH'S POV**_

_**  
**_"What are you doing here?" I asked when i saw her standing there; she was always showing up at the worst possible times. Just when i thought i was getting everything that i ever wanted, the 'great' Bella Swan has to show up and ruin everything like she always does.

"Jake why are you hugging Leah?" she asked sweetly but I could hear that she was shocked. God was him giving me a hug that huge of a shock? Well Ya, it kind of was but still, it happens, not a lot but it does happen occasionally.

"Leah is Pregnant." Jake said as his answer to her question.

I have no idea what he sees in her. She is just a skinny little Casper herself. She is not even that pretty. She just comes to town and snags Jacob and that Cullen guy.

I have had a crush on Jake since we were 10; we had been in the same class and a boy had been picking on me so he stood up for me. i had acted like I was mad because I wanted to look tough, but really, i was so happy. No one had ever defended me before or since that moment. That was when i put up a shell that only two people could get through, one had broken my heart, and the other turned into my best friend.

Sam Uley, the first one to break my tough girl shell, he was marring my cousin Emily. Em and i had been best friends when we were little but now, I dont even talk to her. You see, i was going out with Sam and I was as in love as any teenage girl could ever be. Then Emily came to town for spring break and Sam fell in love with her meaning I was out of the picture.

Two years later i met Alexandria, she was the first woman i ever loved, well other then my mom. She was sweet, funny and just like me, acted like she was tough shit. I fell in love with her from the first moment and I knew the feeling was mutual. Everyone on the Rez was talking about us and our supposed scandalous relationship. Neither of us liked being the center of attention, so we broke up as a couple but stayed best friends. She was the one that told me to take a test that changed my life and well Jake's too.

_**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**_

"Aya, you have to, that's the only way to know for sure, when its negative, then great no harm done." Alex said from on my bed, Aya was a nickname she had given me a couple months ago; she had been trying to say EYA when we were drunk and it came out Aya so that stuck and that is what she called me now. What can I say, I liked it.

"What if its positive? Then what? I just have Jacob's baby? Al, i like him i really do, but he hates me and this will make him hate me more" I said laying next to her, she was my ex girlfriend and you would think that this would be uncomfortable but it's not. We had never been like the sex starved Girlfriends everyone always thought lesbains were. Most of the time we just hung out, like now except not with 2 boxes of First Response Pregnancy tests on my dresser.

"If its positive, then you will be happy. You wanted a baby remember? Now go take it and get it over with." She said scooting me off the bed. Sighing I grabbed the box and walked into the bathroom that was attached to my room.

After opening the box and peeing on the stick, I set it on the counter. After 5 minutes of pacing back and forth, I looked at the test and there was a little plus sign, meaning only one thing, I am pregnant. I put my hand over my still flat stomach and walked out of the bathroom with the test in my hand.

"Alex?" I said as handed it to her, when she saw it she hugged me and tried to comfort me. but it didnt work.

I was going to have a baby, Jacob Black's baby. Was this a blessing or a curse? Meant to bring us together or push us farther apart then we already were? I have no idea but I did know that i was happy, just like Alex said i was going to be. i am having a baby, my baby, growing inside of me.

"Aya, you have to go to a doctor, just to make sure everything is ok with my god baby." She said letting me go of me.

"It could be a false positive." She continued as I looked somewhat shocked. Maybe I wasn't having a baby? I WANTED a baby…didn't I? So why was i releved that i might not be pregnant? Is my mind trying to tell me something? God things can get so confusing.

"Ok, i dont what mom to know until I'm sure, so should I go to the hospital? The doctor's office will call her and that is not the way my mother needs to find this out. The emergency room" i decided as i picked up my purse and car keys and hurried to the front door

"Mom im going out be back later, love you" i yelled as i closed the door.

When Alex and i got to Forks Hospital, I checked in and as I turned to sit down i saw Bella walk out of Dr. Cullen's office. Her shirt was a bit wrinkled and her hair a mess, a couple secends later the Doctor himself walked out, trying to tuck his shirt in and I could see there was lip stick on his collar. Wow, that was very unexpected.

"LEAH CLEARWATER?" the nurse yelled, so Alex and I got up and walked back. The nurse led us to an examining room, and told me to pee in a cup, so I did. I wanted to know for sure if I was having a baby or not. when i was down i walked back and sat on the table/bed thing waiting for Dr. Snow to walk in. but to my suprise it was Dr. Cullen that opened the door holding my clip board, there was defiantly lipsick on his collar.

"so Leah, i have good news and bad. which do you want first?" he asked smiling at me. I was tempted to call him out on the lipstick, but that information could come in handy later on.

"uh bad I guess." I said a little worried.

"Well, you have high blood pressure, but that maybe just from stress. And the good news? You are pregnant congratulations." he told me probably expecting me to respond. When I didn't respond to the news, he looked at me oddly and said that I could go. I walked out the door, feeling more confused than ever.

"Wow." I said because it was all I could say.

We walked out of the hospital and to my car. Who to tell first? My mom or Jacob? My mom, she loved me, she would be happy, I hoped. When we got back to my house, I told Alex that I was telling my mom and she gave me a hug and wished me luck. I watched her leave and then went down to the beach. Shortly after I walked into the house; my mom was sitting in the living room with Billy Black, Jacobs's dad. Great, Even Better!

"Uhh mom, can I barrow you for a minute?" I asked as walked back to my room. When she walked in behind me, I closed the door and she looked at me worried.

"Leah is everything ok?" Mom asked running her hands over my arms like she did when I was little, I hoped that one day I could be just as great of a mom as she was to me and Seth.

"Mom, I'm pregnant" I said, not wanting to beat around the bush. I was scared that she would be mad, but she just hugged me tightly without a hint of anger.

"Oh sweetie, Its ok. Everything will be fine. We will be here for you." she said rubbing my back, I hadn't even known I was crying.

_***~*END FLASHBACK*~***_

"Pregnant, wow. That's unexpected" Bella told me looking at me.

"Oh like you have room to talk, shouldn't you be off screwing the good Doctor?" I snapped at her bitter with anger.

"Does your darling Casper know you are banging his daddy?" I asked as I stood up. Adding for good measure, I leaned down and kissed Jacob passionately, Bella looked shocked again as I walked by her, I stopped and looked at her with as much anger as I had.

"Oh did he forget to tell you? It's his baby." I said as I walked out of his house pretty proud of myself.

R&R!!!!!!

A/N2: again thank you to my bestest sexy beta Nikki0422. if u havent read her work, go do it! she is good!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok so i have been ask, by my mother of all people, what the deal is with Alex. whats her story. so i desided that this chapter is in her POV. you will get tto know her better and hopefuly love her. :)

Disclamer: i do not own anyone that you know. most of the people in this chappie are mine though. :D lets just say, any thing that you know, i do not own. they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.

_**Alexandria's POV**_

So my best friend is having a baby. wow. i cannot beleive it. i know that she wanted a baby but to see Aya pregnent. i could not rap my head around it. she would be a great mom, i know she would. she loves kids. dosent always show it, but she dose. what would she say when she found out. . . . . ."Alex! telephone! Its Leah!" great going to tell me all about what Jake said, talk about adding insult to ingury. see i am still madly in love with Leah Susan Clearwater, but she has moved on. so i have to act like im happy for her, when really. it feels like my heart is in a million pecies.

"hey Aya! so what did lover boy say?" i ask when i picked up the phone. when she answered, i could tell she had been crying.

"Al, can i come over? i dont want to be alone." she said, her voice shaking.

"of corse, come on. you can always come over." i told her sitting up. when she hung up i sat there staring at the phone. what had that asshole done to her? i will kill him if he hurt her. i swear!

after a couple of minents i remembered that i was only wearing a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, so i got up and put on my jeans. just as i was buttening them Leah walked in, she had on no make up which was weird for aya.

"aya, whats the matter? what did dick face do?" i ask hugging her. he would pay!

"oh its not jacob, its that she-devil. she always comes at the wrong times. just when everything is getting good, she has to fuck it up!" she said and layed on my bed crying.

i just sat there rubbing her back as she cryed, when she was done she looked like she was almost falling asleep, when my kid brother Conner came to the door. "Cazey is on da phone she wana talk t' you. she said it was 'portent." and he handed me the phone. so my mom and dad were not REALLY dead like i told everyone, but they were to me.

"hello? what do you want?" i ask when i put the phone to my ear.

i was only on the phone a couple of minets but it seemed like forever. when i hung up, Aya was looking at me. "what?"

"you said that your mom and dad were dead, so who was that?" she ask pointing at the phone then looking at me. ok, so time to come clean.

"that was Casey. she is my mom, she and my father are not really dead but they are to me." i said picking up a pillow and holding it to my chest. so this is the moment i have been dreading for years. telling her what REALLY happened. this would be the first time i told anyone here about it.

"i wasnt always a lesbain you know. i was into men most of my life. when i was a freshmen in high school, i met this guy Tony. he was sweet and funny and everything i had ever wanted in a guy. and we started dating, and we fell in love. we were happy for 3 years, and then when i started my senior year, he wanted to have sex, but i didnt want to. i had been a virgin. and i wanted to wait till i was married. but he had other plans. so he kept bugging me and trying to get me to give in, and when i wouldnt, he. . . . he changed, became more vilent, and he hit me. two days after i broke up with him, i was walking home from school, and he and one of his friends grabed me and pushed me into an aly and raped me." i was whispering now, but i knew she could hear me.

"when i told my mom what happened, didnt beleive me. and then a month later i found out that. . . . . that i was pregnent. no one knew until i went into labor in English. when i was still in the hosptil after having my son, my mother and father came to see me. to tell me that they wanted nothing to do with me. and that i was coming up here to live with my grandparents. you know Conner, my 'little brother' he is not my brother. he is my son. my Grams and Gramps welcome me and him in here with open arms, and they take care of him so i can have as normal a life as i can. and they were happy, really happy when i told them i was a lesbain. not like my mom and dad would have been." when i finished telling her i looked up and saw that she was looking at me, tears in her eyes again.

"oh Alex, why didnt you tell me? did you think that i would not love you? your my best friend. i thought we told each other everything." she was crying. and i could tell that she was really hurt, hurt that i kept the most importent thing in my life from her.

"Aya, im sorry. i didnt know if you would beleive me. and i WAS scared, scared that if you knew you would think diffrent of me." i was almost crying too. i hated my self for hurting her. seeing her cry, the woman who had always seemed so sturdy and strong crying. it killed me. i wanted to weep and beg for her to forgive me. but i knew her better then to think that would work. so why bother?

"alex, you lied to me, for years, you lied. i am really sorry for what happened to you, i am. but that dosnet change the fact that you lied." Aya told me as she stood up and walked out of my room, and i heard the front door close. and i started crying.

i was almost asleep when a little body curled next to me, Conner. he always came in here to fall asleep, then i would put him in his bed.

"you missed dinner momma, GG made 'zonya. it was really yummy. she put some in the frige for you." he told me laying his head on my arm and yawned.

"that was nice of her. so sugersnap, were you good today? did GG have to yell at you?" i ask him rubbing his back, that always put him to sleep. but there was no need to try to get him to sleep, he was already sleeping before i even finished asking him if he was good. so carefuly getting up i picked my son up and carried him to his bed and tucked him in, then kissed his head and turned on his star nightlight.

"i love you Conner." i said from the door and then closed it half way and made my way back to my room and layed on my bed and fell asleep.

when i got up the next morning there was a note on my nightstand, telling me that my was the day that my grandparents and Conner left, they were all going to Disney land, and i oppted out of going. grams and gramps could handle him for a couple days. they were only in their 40s.

3 days alone. by my self. in a 5 bedroom house. what was i going to do?

well the answer is simple.

PARTY!

A/N2: soooo sorry about not updating sooner, but i had to wait on my beta. she had school. but love her. and i want to thank my reveiwers! you guys are awsome! love you guys!

and soooo, i have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about sooo leave me comments and tell me what u want to see and ill try to make it happen. :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN1: Ok so I was thinking. After the last chapter there needs to be some fun. So here is fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! but I do play with it on lonely nights. LOL nor do I own the songs in this chapter. They are by Miley Cyrus and Kaci Brown. ENJOY!

4 months later.

LPOV!

So it's Fourth of July. Normally there are just fireworks here. But this year? Well this year the council decided that we need to open our borders, So there is a HUGE party going on. Everyone is here, that means Bella and the Cullen's as well.

Now that it's out about Bella and Daddy Casper, Bella has become a slut. Even I could see it, whenever I try to talk to Jake about the baby, she always shows up. It is starting to piss me off. hey, being pregnant, I could kill her and get away with it...Right? I think I will, just not right now.

Now I have to get ready to go on stage. It was decided that for some fun, we would have a 'talent show' and Alex talked me into singing. A slow song of course, wouldn't want to upset the baby, now would we? Of course not, this baby runs the show now.

After talking to Alex and finding out the truth about her, I was mad for about a week. Then I understood why she did it. Now we are best friends again and that will never change. She is my rock and seems to be the only friend I have around here. Whenever I think I can't do this or I have a breakdown over Jake, she is always there.

"Hey momma ready to rock everyone's face off?" I heard someone ask from behind me. Jacob, of course he would choose right now.

"Not really. I never have been a stage person, Al talked me into this and I couldn't say no." I said smiling. He always did that, made me smile. Even if I was having the most horrible day, he could change it. Whenever I saw him, I got butterflies. When I was not with him he was on my mind, not only because he is the father of my child. I am in love with him, but he doesn't love me back.

"Oh you will be great. I have faith." he told me and to my surprise, leaned in and kissed me.

"AND NEXT UP WE HAVE LA PUSH'S OWN! LEAH CLEARWATER!" Quil, one of Jake's friends, called out and I broke the kiss and waddled, yes waddled out on stage. Quil had a stool in the center for me, right behind the mic stand.

As I sat down, the opening cords of Butterflies Don't Lie, by Kaci Brown started playing.

_You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems  
And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt_

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

Is there a chance you could be mine  
If I let you see inside  
Or do you love somebody else  
Should I keep this to myself  
I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth  
Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

Once again there you are  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
Butterflies fluttering  
Can only mean one thing

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie 

As I was singing the last lines I looked out to the crowd and what should I see but Jacob, Kissing Bella.

I ran off the stage and down to the beach, almost falling at least three times. When I got far enough away that I could no longer hear the party, I sat on the ground holding my belly and cried. I cried hard, this hurt me more than anyone would ever know.

After half an hour I stopped and realized that he never loved me, he never wanted me and was only around because he knocked me up. It was only her, only that witch, Wendy. The Casper lover.

"You know what? Fuck him. We don't need him, We are fine by ourselves. We have mom and Alex. If Jacob Black wants Bella then he can have her." I told my baby as I stood up and made my way back to the party.

Just as I was getting to the edge of the crowd I heard Quil saying that Alex was next, and I couldn't help but smile. She had such a great stage presence.

_Boom Clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-Boom Clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-Boom Clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-Boom Clap  
Boom de clap de clap_

Try it with me, Here we go.  
Boom-Boom Clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
That's right  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-Boom Clap  
Boom de clap de clap

1-2-3 Everybody come on off ya seats,  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat,  
that's gonna make you move your feet.

I'll give the barbecue,  
Show and tell ya how to move,  
If your 5 or 82,  
This is something you can do.

Pop it, Lock it, Polka-dot it  
Country-five it, Hip-Hop it.  
Put ya hawk in the sky,  
and move side-to-side.  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
Zig-Zag, cross the floor  
Shuffle in Diagonal,  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
one-footed, 180 twist.  
Then a ..Zig-Zag, step slide  
Lean in left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the Hoedown (throwdown) [x3]__

_Throw it all together, that's how we roll._

We get to 4, 5, 6  
And your feeling busted,  
But its not time to quit,  
Practice makes you perfect.

Pop it, Lock it, Polka-dot it  
Country-five it, Hip-Hop it.  
Put ya hawk in the sky,  
and move it side-to-side.  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
Zig-Zag, cross the floor  
Shuffle in Diagonal,  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
one-footed, 180 twist.  
Then a ..Zig-Zag, step slide  
Lean in left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the Hoedown (throwdown) [x3]__

_Boom dap clap, Ba-Boom dap clapclapclap  
Boom bap clap, Ba-Boom da clapclapclap  
Boom da clap, Boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll. _

Even after my brake down I couldn't help but dance along with her as she did the dance on stage and the rest of the crowd. She was so good that I had no idea she was watching me the whole time. After the show was over she came over to me.

"Hey what's the matter? Is everything ok?" She asked as she rubbed my belly. She always did that, it was funny.

"No its not." I told her what I saw from the stage, when I was done, Alex was pissed.

"I am going to kill him! he is meat. dead cold slimy meat!" she was saying as she stalked off to find him. I was getting ready to follow her, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of bronze hair. Turning around I saw that the bronze hair was being held by two sets of hands. one male set and one female.

"mmmm Edward," that was none other than Jessica Stanly. When I looked at the man I was shocked to see Mike Newton. wow. I had met them both only once, when a group of people from Forks came to the beach, but that was enough to remember them.

Oh my god, the Casper's are getting more and weirder by the moment. The next thing you know we will find out that the mom has swinger parties. EW where the hell did that come from? That is SO gross.

I had to go find Alex before she could kill Jacob or Bella. Well maybe I will let her kill Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plot and Alex. Ohh and a nice cold bottle of Dr. Pepper. Mmmm!

JPOV

The party at La Push

Leah is going to sing, she has never really liked singing in public. She said that she would so; I was walking to the stage to wish her luck. She was standing by the table of food. She was about five months now and it was showing, she had a baby belly. It was adorable but I would never tell her that.

I walk over to stand behind her, she really was beautiful. Whenever I would tell anyone that I thought I was falling in love with her, they would say it was only because she was having my child, but that's not true. In the last couple of months, I have seen a different side of Leah. She was kind and sweet and good natured. The most important thing to her was this baby; looking at her now I could see that. I don't think she realized it but she was rubbing her belly, as if trying to calm the it down.

"Hey Mama, ready to rock everyone's faces off?" I ask her and I could see that she was starting to smile, that smile made me feel all warm inside. I have no idea why it always did. Even when I was upset or pissed off, all she had to do was smile and everything was fine.

"Not really. I never have been a stage person, Al talked me into this and I couldn't say no" she told me as she looked at the stage. I could see that she was not ready and scared. So I decided to take a chance, if she hit me it would be worth it.

"Oh you will be great. I have faith in you." I leaned down and kissed her, Her lips were so soft and sweet. Just like I remembered they were.

Just as we were both getting into the kiss, Quil, fucking Quil, called out "AND NEXT UP WE HAVE LA PUSH'S OWN! LEAH CLEARWATER!" she pulled away and waddled on stage; I smiled and rushed off to join the crowd.

When I got to a spot where I could see her perfectly, I stood and watched her for a moment. She was just hitting the chorus when I felt someone stand beside me, and run her hand over my arm. Without even looking at her I knew who it was.

"Bella again? Really? When will you get that I don't want you anymore?" I said, suddenly tired. In the last couple months Bella has been trying to sleep with me every time she saw me. It was gross.

"And who do you want? Tubby the pregnant clown up there? Ya I can see she wants you SOOO much." she told me pointing at Leah. When I turned to look at her completely she put her hands on my chest and started moving them down over my belly and lower too. . . . . . . well you know.

"Whoa, slow your roll Swan." I said grabbing her hands and putting then at her sides. When I turned to look back at Leah, Bella grabbed me and pulled me to her and pulled my head down and before I even knew what was happening, she was kissing me. I think I was in shock, since I kissed her back for a minute. Then when I realized who she was I pushed her off.

"What the hell? What the fuck is the matter with you?" I shouted, making everyone around us turn to look. Bella was just standing there, like she was proud, she is lucky that I never hit women, or she would be fucked up.

Just when she was about to say something her little friends showed up, great. Outnumbered. "Bella, who are you trying to do now?" the big one, Emmett I think he was called ask. Wow if I didn't know better I would think that he didn't like her now either.

"Bella you need to stop being a slut. It's already bad enough that you are fucking Carlisle and Esme, and you have corrupted Edward. No need to show the world what a whore you are now." the blonde, Rosalie said from beside Emmett. She definitely did not like Bella.

"Now now now, no need to cause a scene," Dr. Casper said coming over and putting his arm around Bella as his wife did the same on the other side. "Wouldn't want to upset the baby." and he put his hand on her belly. Wow, Bella was pregnant? And she talks crap about Leah. What a hypocrite.

"Oh Carlisle, shut up. You don't even know whose baby it is. She has been sleeping around for the last year." Rose said rolling her eyes. Just then Alex came storming over and pushed me.

"What the hell is the matter with you Black?! How could you kiss that slut? Do you know how much you hurt Leah? Of course not! Because you don't care!" she was ranting before she turned to Bella "and you! You need to keep your filthy hands off my best friend's man! What don't get enough ass from Fangs? Have to take everyone else's men too?" Alex was done she looked like she was gonna hit someone.

"For your information, he came on to me. He was begging me to kiss him. Not that I can blame him, I mean look at me, I AM stunningly beautiful. You would think that as a Dyke, you would see that, but you must be blind as well as stupid" Bella was saying as she ran her hands over Carlisle and Esme's arms.

Alex raised her hand to plow her fist into Bella's face when a large white hand grabbed her arm "Alex, she is pregnant. Stop. If she wasn't, you could do whatever, but she could be carrying my brother or sister." Emmett told her releasing her arm when he was sure she would not hit her. "Rose and I hate her just as much as you, but we don't want the baby hurt"

"What baby?" Leah asks as she came to stand next to Alex. She would not even look at me. I felt disgusted with myself.

"Whore face there is preggers" Alex told her as she turned to look at her. When I looked at her I could see that her face was red and blotchy, and her eyes red. She had been crying. Crying because of me.

"Leah? Can I talk to you? Please?" I ask as I put my hand on her arm.

"No. you lost your chance. Alex, come on. She is not worth it." she said grabbing Alex and dragging her away. When they were out of sight, Bella and her lovers turned and walked away too. Leaving Emmett and Rosalie standing there looking just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Jacob, you need to show her that you do care about her and not Bella. If you don't, then she might not what you in the baby's life. Call me if you need any help. I am master of all things romance" Emmett told me laughing as he wrote his and Rosalie's cell numbers on a paper that he pulled from his pocket.

"He is right, about showing Leah you care, not him being the master of Romance. Call me if you need help." Rose said smiling as she gave me a small hug and walked away with Emmett. This day just keeps getting weirder.

A/N: hey there! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was dealing with minor life drama. But it's here now! And if you love me and give me 5 reviews, I might be motivated to give you another chapter today! :D


	6. Chapter 6

LEAHS POV!

2 weeks later

I have mixed feelings about my belly. on the one hand i love my belly because in it is my son or daughter. on the other i dont, because i look like a cow. but i know that will go away when he/she is born. and i will go back to my old shape. look at Alex, she had a baby and she is still a twig, so she gives me hope.

its so hot here in the summer, and "i just had get pregnent now didnt i? well serves me right" i told my self as i got into the shower. not to cold but not to hot.

tomorrow i would find out what im having. im so exsited, that way i can start shopping and getting the nurasry ready for him/her.

i already have my names, if its a girl its Sarah Nicole. after Jacobs mom. i ask Billy what her Name was and ask if i could name the baby after her if it was a girl. he said yes. but if its a boy, it will be Demitri William. my mom said that i couldnt name the baby after my dad. i have no idea why. So Alex picked the name Demitri and i picked William, after Billy.

when i got out of the shower i walked into my room and there was an envolop on my pillow. it had my name on it. i didnt have to wonder who it was from, i already knew. Jacob.

after the forth of july i would not talk to him, he tryed to talk to me when i was the the Rez store, but i walked away, he tryed calling and i would just hang up. he even went as far as trying to get my brother to talk to me for him. but i would not listen. so this must be like a last resort.

sighing i sat on the bed, my hand over my belly as i picked up the letter. when i opened it, a dryed, pressed red rose fell onto my lap. smiling i took the letter out and read it.

Dear Leah,

I am so sorry for what happened. she kissed me. please believe me. i pushed her away. i dont want anything to do with bella anymore. she is not the same person she was. Leah, please forgive me.

i love you. i think i always have, but just didnt know how to show it. you are the only woman that i want. forever. please.

Please forgive me.

Begging forgiveness.

JB

when i got done reading the later i was crying. that seemed to happen alot lately, but i guess its aloud. but when i finaly stoped crying i re read the letter out loud, and then rubbed my belly. "what do you say little one? should we for give him?" i had no hope of getting an answer but i thought it would be cute. but there is i was. a little kick. That was the first time i felt it.

"oh, ok, i will forgive him." i said smiling hugly. my baby kicked. this was huge. so after getting dressed i went over to alex's house. she was laying on the couch with Conner curled next to her, watching Cars.

"hey alex, hey conner. is that a good movie?" i ask him and when he turned around to answer his eyes got all big in a way only a kids could.

"Aunt Leah! your having a baby! can i touch it?" he ask me climbing over the couch.

i laughed and told him ya. "he is awfuly good at talking for only being 4. where did he learn it?" i ask Alex as she watched her son rub my belly.

"my grams got this 'my baby can read' thing on TV and taught it to him so he can read and talk really good." she said smiling. "conner, why dont you help aunt leah over to the couch." she told conner, and he did sitting me right next to alex and climbing onto her lap. "so what brings you here mama?"

"well two things, one i got a letter from Jacob. he said he loves me. and i want to forgive him i really do. but im scared to." i said rubbing my belly.

"Aya, do you love him?" she ask me looking me in the eyes.

"yes i do." i whispered.

"then forgive him. 'loving someone is giving then the power to break your heart. but trusting them not to.'" she said putting her hand on my knee.

"i know, but its not me im worried about. i can handle it, its the baby. if he leaves when he/she is born they wouldnt be able to handle it." i said rubbing my belly. "thanks Al, your the best friend a girl could ever ask for." i told her leaning over and kissing her cheek and then kissed her sons head. "im going to go see him." and i got up and walked out the door and over to his house.

i was so nurvous that when i knocked, i almost turned and walked away. but i didnt, and Billy answered. "hey Leah, how are you doing? how is the baby?" he ask rolling back so i could come in.

"we are fine, he/she kicked for the first time today. it was so cool, like for the first time i knew someone was in there." i told him putting my hand on my belly again. "is Jake here?" i ask looking over to his room.

"ya, he is sleeping though. you can probly wake him with out him killing u." he told me laughing as he went back to the living room to watch his fishing show as i walked to jakes room and pushed the door open and saw him spraled on the bed.

he looked so perfect that i didnt want to wake him up, but as i started to turn and leave he called me. "leah, wait." then i felt his warm arms around me.

"did i wake you up? im sorry." i whispered, not daring to speak above that, fearing it would ruin the moment.

"no you didnt. i was aready awake. just making dad think i was sleeping." he breathed in my ear.

"jake, i. . . . . . " i started, nervouse about what i was going to say. "i have a doctor's app. today, will you go with me?" what if he said no? what if he didnt want to find out what i was having? what if. . . . . .

"Really? i would love to come and see our baby." he said putting his hand over my to large belly.

"yeah?" i ask smiling probley more then i should have.

"let me get changed and we'll go" he was already changing when he said that, and that just make me smile even more. when he was putting his shoes on, i felt a little nudge on my belly and gasp and grabed his hand when he ask what was wrong.

"he/she kicked." i told him as the baby did it some more. "ok, thats starting to hurt. lets go ok? i dont want to be late like alex almost always makes me." i told him as we walked out of the room.

driving to the doctor was not nearly was weird as it could have been. i mean jake and i talked and goffed off like nothing had happened. when we got to the office i smiled and then had to have help getting out of the rabbit. "its getting hard to get up from anywhere, i cant even sit on the couch without needing help" i told him rubbing my belly and walking thought the door. as soon as the nurse saw me she told me to come on back. "leah, Dr. Murphey wanted you to come back right away." she said opening the door.

"is somthing wrong?" Jake ask, you could hear the worry in his voice. "no not that i have been told. just wants to do an ultrasound" she said leading us back.  
I laughed and held jakes hand as we walked in and i was ask to lay on the table. it wasnt until about 20 minents later that the doctor came in. "your on time, must be exsited, finding out what we are having to day right?" she ask turning on the machine and squrting the goo on my belly, let me tell you know, the shit is COLD. when she turned the light off the monoter started glowing and when she put the wand to by belly, you could see little body parts. feet, hands, heads. wait, HEADS?

"oh what have we here? twins" she said smiling at me and jake.

"TWINS?" i almost shouted. jake had to hold me down so she could finish.

"yes, looks like one boy and one girl. congratulations mom" she said wiping the goo off.

Twins. a boy and a girl. not one baby. two. twins.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey there my lovely readers! I am SOOOO sorry for not posting. But I have no idea where to go from here. I kind of want more drama to happen with Bella-Whore Leah and Jake, but I don't know what else to do. I also want to introduce in a new love interest for Alex. I REALLY love getting reviews from all of you it makes my day, seriously. But I am at a total loss for what to do. So if any of you have any ideas as to what to do from here, send me a message or review or whatever no matter how big or small the idea is. And I'll try and see how I can get it in the story. But remember, they are ALL HUMAN. I love each and every one of you and let's see if we can get the creative juices flowing again lol xD


End file.
